The Other World Transportation Ritual
The Other World Transportation Ritual is a ritual to transport oneself or others to the Other World. The ritual is Old Magick. Those participating in the ritual must clear their minds and think positive thoughts. Supplies for a basic ritual * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 green candle * 1 purple candle * Wooden matches Additional supplies * Smudge stick of white sage * Bell The supplies for the ritual have to be placed around an Oak tree and the candles have to be in their proper place within the circle. After calling each element to the circle, the High Priestess raises the bell and rings it loud and clear, three times. The High Priestess has to draw several, deep cleansing breaths. She then moves to the eastern part of the circle and calls Air to the circle, "Air gives us breath and so much more. Without it we wouldn't be able to shout or laugh, cry or scream. It is the first element we know when we are born, and so we always begin the circle by calling it. Air, please come and blow away the Darkness that has tainted this tree. I welcome you to our circle!" The High Priestess may make up her own words. She lights the Air candle. She then moves deosil, or clockwise, to the southern part of the circle and calls Fire to the circle, "Fire warms us. It nurtures us by cooking our food, and it cleanses by burning away that which is no longer useful. Fire, please come and help this sage burn away the Darkness that has tainted this tree!" The High Priestess may make up her own words. She then moves deosil to the western part of the circle and calls Water to the circle, ''"Water is us, just as we are water. Without it would we turn to dirt and dust and die. With it, we are quenched and cleansed. Water, please come and help us wash away the Darkness that has tainted this tree!" ''The High Priestess may make up her own words. She then moves deosil to the northern part of the circle and calls Earth to the circle, " She then moves back to the center of the circle and calls Spirit to the circle, " She then places the purple candle on the ground and picks up the thick smudge stick of white sage. A silver thread of light binds the circle together. Any vampyres standing in for the elements, begin to light their smudge sticks. When the music starts, those participating in the ritual dance and draw shapes with their smudge sticks, being joyful and thinking nothing but good thoughts. As those present sing, laugh, and dance, the smoke begins to lift in swirls and eddies above them. Firefly sprites begin to move in and out of the smoke darting like sentient diamonds, glittering and glowing; and changing to form shapes they were singing about. The firefly sprites begin to swarm the Oak tree starting from the base, and moving up and around the tree in time with the music. As they moved, the tar-like blackness that had tainted it had washed away. Category:Spells and Rituals